pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Cornelia Hoogland
Joan Cornelia Hoogland is a Canadian poet and academic. Life Hoogland grew up on densely wooded Vancouver Island, British Columbia. She works as a professor at the University of Western Ontario in London,Ontario. Hoogland divides her time between London and Hornby Island, British Columbia. Hoogland is the founder and co-artistic director of Poetry London (www.poetrylondon.ca), an organization that brings prominent writers into lively discussion with London writers and readers. Hoogland has also performed and worked internationally in the areas of drama and poetry. Woods Wolf Girl, Hoogland’s 5th book of poetry, and is based on the fairy tale, Red Riding Hood.http://redridinghood2011.wordpress.com Crow (Black Moss Press, 2011), released a month after Woods Wolf Girl, is Hoogland’s 6th book.http://crow2011.wordpress.com/ Her newest selection, a chapbook titled Gravelly Bay (Alfred Gustav Press, 2012), is forthcoming. Her writing in the area of Aboriginal, place-based education was recently featured in the Huffington Post.Huffington Post Writing Influences in Drama-Art Theatre “Faim de Loup” is based on the fairy tale, Red Riding Hood, also the subject of Hoogland’s “Woods Wolf Girl.” At the time of this writing Faim de Loup was being dramaturged by Gil Garret and Susan Ferley at the Grand Theatre in London ON, in preparation for a staged reading in January, 2012. Hoogland’s play, “Country of my Skin” won the Adjudicators Choice Award at the London One-Act Festival in 2004, Lesleigh Turner, Director. Janice Johnston directed the same play for In Good Company at the Aeolian Hall in October 2006 and in November 2006 “Country” travelled to Jakarta, Indonesia to the Women Playwright’s International conference. Her published play for children – “Salmonberry: A West Coast Fairy Tale" (International Plays for Young Audiences, Meriwether, 2000) – was performed at the 1999 International Women Playwrights Conference in Athens. Cornelia Hoogland has performed, lectured, and worked internationally (Cuba, Brazil, U.S. and England) in the areas of poetry and theatre. Recognition Hoogland’s poetry has been shortlisted for the CBC literary awards; the nominations include selections from her Cuba Journal as well as her 2nd and 3rd books of poetry You Are Home and Marrying the Animals. Her recent awards include finalist placements for the Stephen Dunn Poetry Award, The Broome Review (USA); the Malahat Review Long Poem Competition; and Descant’s Winston Collins Best Canadian Poem. Publications Poetry *''The Wire-Thin Bride''. Winnipeg, MB: Turnstone Press, 1990. ISBN: 0-88801-147-4 *''Marrying the Animals''. London, ON: Brick Books, 1995. ISBN: 0-919626-84-X *''You are Home''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 2001. ISBN 0-88753-358-2 *''Cuba Journal: Language and writing''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 2003. ISBN 0-88753-385-X *''Second Marriage''. London, ON: Canadian Poetry Association, 2005. ISBN 1-55253-061-2 *''A Daughter’s Heartbreak and the Fake Orgasm of Carp / Nobody knows the blood we share''. League of Canadian Poets, 2005.Cornelia Hoogland, Full Members, League of Canadian Poets, Poets.ca, Web, July 12, 2012. *''Woods Wolf Girl''. Hamilton, ON: Wolsak & Wynn, 2011. *''Crow''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 2011. *''Sea Level''. London, ON: Baseline Press, 2013. Edited *''Possession: The Eldon House poems'' (edited with Christina Walde). London, ON: Museum London, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Cornelia Hoogland, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 9, 2015.. See also * List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Prose *"The Long Poem and the Shape of the Working Mind" at the Malahat Review ;Audio / video *Cornelia Hoogland at YouTube ;Books *Cornelia Hoogland at Amazon.ca ;About *Poets in Profile: Cornelia Hoogland, Open Book Toronto *Cornelia Hoogland at the League of Canadian Poets. *Cornelia Hoogland Official website *'Woods Wolf Girl' Homepage *'Crow' Homepage Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian women writers Category:University of Western Ontario faculty Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Canadian academics